Perfect Two
Perfect Two is a song performed by Alburn. Flyna-Related It relates to Flyna because it talks about how they complete eachother because they're so close and Fletcher loves Chyna. Lyrics to the Song: Verse1 You can be the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly You can be the captain And I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date You can be the hero And I can be your sidekick You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin' Chorus Don't know if I could ever be Without you 'Cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry Cause you're the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for you) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the perfect two We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two Verse 2 You can be the prince and I can be your princess You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist You can be the shoes and I can be the laces You can be the heart that I spill on the pages You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser You can be the pencil and I can be the paper You can be as cold as the winter weather But I don't care as long as were together Chorus Don't know if I could ever be Without you 'cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry Cause your the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for you) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the perfect two We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two Verse 3 You know that I'll never doubt ya And you know that I think about ya And you know I can't live without ya I love the way that you smile And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry Cause your the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for u) U take the both of us (of us) And were the perfect two Were the perfect two Were the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah Category:Songs